Hylo Visz
Hylo Visz war eine Schmugglerin, die der Spezies der Mirialaner angehörte und zur Zeit des Großen Galaktischen Krieges lebte. Hylo spielte eine maßgebliche Rolle beim Bruch der mandalorianischen Blockade, wodurch sie zu einer Heldin der Galaktischen Republik wurde. Später schloss sie sich der Allianz (Zakuul)Allianz gegen Zakuul an. Biografie Familie und Jugend Hylo Visz wurde auf dem Planeten Balmorra geboren. Als Hylo noch ein Kind war, griff das Sith-Imperium den Planeten an. Hylos Vater wurde im Verlauf der Kämpfe getötet, weshalb sie gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter und einem Zug weiterer Flüchtlinge von Balmorra floh. Hylos Mutter erkrankte jedoch, als der Flüchtlingszug auf Nar Shaddaa Halt machte, weshalb sie und Hylo dort zurückgelassen wurden. Als Hylos Mutter wenig später an der Krankheit starb, musste Hylo allein auf Nar Shaddaa zurechtkommen, weshalb sie sich einer der dortigen Straßenbanden anschloss. Als Teenager entdeckte sie dann ihre natürliche Begabung für Mechanik und arbeitete fortan in den Werften in Nar Shaddaas Unterstadt. Im Rahmen dieser Tätigkeit erkannte sie ihre Liebe zu Raumschiffen und sparte so viele Credits wie möglich, bis sie sich ein Raumschiff, die Crimson Fleece, kaufen konnte, und bot von da an ihre Tätigkeit als Frachtercaptain an. Hylos Ziel war es, Schmuggler im Dienst der Hutten zu werden, doch sie musste sich zunächst beweisen, um von den Huttenkartellen akzeptiert zu werden. In der Zwischenzeit nahm sie jeden Auftrag, der sich bot, an und arbeitete einmal auch für das Sith-Imperium. Sie merkte aber, dass das Imperium Schmuggler nur als billige, ersetzbare Arbeiter missbrauchte. Schließlich hatte sie genügend Erfolge erzielt, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Hutten auf sich zog, von diesen eingestellt wurde und von da an für sie arbeitete. Währenddessen führte sie diverse Modifikationen an der Crimson Fleece durch, um deren Effizienz deutlich zu steigern. Nach einigen Jahren Arbeit für die Hutten plante sie, deren Dienste zu verlassen und flog daher bereits auch einige Einsätze für die Galaktische Republik. Einsatz auf Corellia Einer ihrer letzten Aufträge für die Hutten bestand darin, eine Ladung Ionenantriebe im Auftrag von Barrga dem Hutten von Nar Shaddaa nach Corellia zu fliegen und der Rendili Vehicle Corporation zu übergeben. Auf Barrgas Anweisung hin wurde sie während dieses Einsatzes von dem Nikto Musk und einem Weequay begleitet. Hylo landete die Crimson Fleece auf Anweisung des Corellianischen Sicherheitsdienstes auf Landefeld A-17, dort informierte sie jedoch ein Protokolldroide darüber, dass sie auf diesem Landefeld nicht erwartet wurde. Als Hylo aber darauf bestand, dass dieses Landefeld ihr zugeteilt war, ging der Protokolldroide dies überprüfen. Unterdessen machte sich Hylo Visz am Heckstabilisator ihres Schiffes zu schaffen, da sie den Eindruck hatte, dass dieser beschädigt war. Während sie beschäftigt war, hörte sie, dass der Hyperantrieb der Crimson Fleece heruntergefahren wurde. Hylo eilte ins Innere ihres Schiffes und stellte dort Musk zur Rede, der jedoch behauptete, nicht zu wissen, wovon sie redete, weshalb Hylo den Hyperantrieb von Cockpit aus überprüfte und merkte, dass daran ein größerer Defekt vorlag. Hylo sah dies als Zeichen an, dass ihr ein Hinterhalt drohte und wollte den Planeten verlassen und den Hyperantrieb auf einem anderen Planeten des Systems reparieren. Musk richtete darauf aber sein Blastergewehr auf Hylo und zwang sie, nicht zu starten, doch ihr gelang es, das Gewehr aus dem Weg zu schlagen zu schlagen und dem Nikto in die Leiste zu treten, so dass er auf die Knie sank. Bevor er sein Gewehr wieder auf Hylo richten konnte, hielt sie dieses fest und richtete ihren eigenen Blaster auf Musk, bemerkte jedoch erst zu spät, dass sich der noch an Bord befindliche Weequay näherte und sie niederschlug. Anschließend entwaffneten der Weequay und der Nikto sie und sperrten sie in den zweiten Frachtraum, unwissend, dass Hylo im Rahmen ihrer Modifikationen an der Crimson Fleece dort einen geheimen Ausgang angebracht hatte, den sie nutzte, um ihr Schiff zu verlassen und auf die Landeplattform zu gelangen, wo sie sich zwischen zwei leeren Frachtkisten versteckte. Von dort aus sah sie, wie Musk und sein Partner die Ionenantriebe an einen Repräsentanten von Rendili verkauften und anschließend mit der Crimson Fleece abflogen, die jedoch wenige Sekunden nach dem Start explodierte. Hylo kam zu dem Schuss, dass die Credit-Koffer, die als Bezahlung für die Ionenantriebe an Bord der Crimson Fleece gebracht worden waren, in Wirklichkeit Sprengstoff enthielten und Rendili plante, Barrga zu hintergehen, und die Antriebe kopieren und selbst herstellen wollte. Sie verblieb in ihren Versteck, bis Corell untergegangen war, und betrat anschießend das Gebäude der Firma. Hylo begann das Gebäude unbemerkt zu erkunden, bis sie einige Mechaniker-Overalls und Schweißer-Helme fand, von denen sie je einen anzog, um sich als Arbeiter der Anlage zu tarnen. Danach hackte sie sich in ein Holo-Terminal der Rendili Vehicle Corporation, um einen Lageplan zu finden. Während sie die Pläne durchging, fand sie Verweise auf ein Projekt namens Vanguard, der Entwicklung einer neuartigen Sternjäger-Korvette für den Jedi-Orden. Die Ionenantriebe, die sie geliefert hatte, waren für dieses Schiff bestimmt. Aus den Daten, die Hylo zur Verfügung standen, ging hervor, dass der erste Testflug des Prototyps namens Vanguard unmittelbar bevorstand und das Schiff auf Landefeld A-23 auf dem Dach des Gebäudes bereitstand, weshalb sie beschloss, das Schiff zu stehlen und den nächsten Lift zum Dach nahm, wo sie fast mit einer Angestellten von Rendili zusammenstieß. Als die Frau sie zur Rede stellte, was sie hier suchte, gab Hylo an, dass sie die Alluvialen Dämpfer der Vanguard einem letzten Test unterziehen sollte. Die Frau entgegnete darauf, dass sie sich beeilen solle, da der Käufer des Schiffes in Kürze eintreffen werde. Als Hylo die Vanguard zum ersten Mal sah, hielt sie das Schiff mit seinem geräumigen Cockpit und seiner glänzenden rot-silbernen Hülle für wunderschön. Sie betrat das Schiff und ging ins Cockpit, von wo aus sie versuchte, den Antrieb zu starten, fand jedoch den Zündkopf für den Sublichtantrieb nicht. Kurz darauf hörte sie, dass sich eine Person näherte. Hylo versteckte sich hinter einem Sitz und sah, wie ein Mann auf dem Pilotensitz Platz nahm und das Schiff zum Abheben vorbereitete und den Zündknopf, der sich unterhalb der Kontrollkonsole befand, betätigte. Bevor der Pilot die Starterlaubnis für sein Schiff erhielt, verließ Hylo ihr Versteck und schlich hinter den Piloten, wo sie ihren Helm nahm, um ihn bewusstlos zu schlagen, sah dann aber, dass der Pilot ein Lichtschwert bei sich trug, woraus sie schloss, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Jedi handelte. In diesem Moment bemerkte der Jedi sie und blickte in ihre Richtung, worauf Hylo zuschlug und der Jedi bewusstlos aus seinem Sitz fiel. Hylo überlegte, ihn zu töten, entschloss sich aber, ihn nur aus dem Schiff zu tragen. Anschließend hob sie von der Landeplattform ab und setzte Kurs auf Nar Shaddaa. Als sie sich jedoch dem Mond näherte, änderte sie ihre Entscheidung, dorthin zurückzukehren, und entschied sich stattdessen, die Hutten im Glauben zu lassen, sie sei bei der Zerstörung der Crimson Fleece ums Leben gekommen. Stattdessen setzte sie Kurs auf Ord Mantell, wo sie einen alten Freund treffen wollte. Bruch der mandalorianischen Blockade miniatur|links|Hylo in der [[Schlacht um die Hydianische Handelsstraße (3661 VSY)|Schlacht um die Hydianische Handelsstraße]] Einige Zeit später, im Jahr 3661 VSY, ergab sich für Hylo eine lohnende Geschäftsoption. Mandalorianer hatten die für die Republik wichtige Hydianische Handelsroute blockiert, weshalb es in den Kernwelten zu einer Rohstoffknappheit kam und die Republik bereit war, hohe Preise für Versorgungsgüter zu bezahlen. Hylo tat sich daher mit einigen anderen Schmugglern zusammen und ließ mehrere Großfrachter mit Vorsorgungsgütern beladen und ließ diese Frachter in einem Parsec Entfernung von der Blockade aus dem Hyperraum fallen, während sie und die anderen Schmuggler in ihren leichten Schiffen die schweren mandalorianischen Kreuzer angriffen. Trotz der hohen Manövrierfähigkeit der Schmugglerschiffe waren die Mandalorianer den Schmugglern überlegen, jedoch bemerkte die Republik die Kämpfe und schickte zusätzliche Schiffe in die Schlacht, wodurch die Blockade gebrochen wurde, Hylo die Rohstoffe auf Coruscant verkaufen konnte und dadurch zu großen Wohlstand kam. Um Hylo für den Bruch der Blockade zu danken, veranstaltete die Republik ihr zu Ehren eine große Medaillenvergabe, doch Hylo erschien dort nicht. Gerüchte zufolge wurde sie ein Jahr später getötet, nachdem sie die Hutten hintergangen hatte, eine eindeutige Bestätigung dafür wurde jedoch nie gefunden. Nach Ende des Großen Galaktischen Krieges verfasste der Jedi-Meister Gnost-Dural bei seinen Aktualisierungen der Jedi-Archive einen Eintrag über Hylo Visz und ihren Bruch der mandalorianischen Blockade. Persönlichkeit miniatur|rechts|Hylo Visz Hylo war eine risikobereite Frau und glaubte an das „Unsichtbare Gesetz des Universums“, das besagte, dass sich jedes Unheil vorher ankündigte. Daher war sie der Meinung, dass sie problemlos Risiken eingehen konnte, wenn es keine Anzeichen gab, die sie davor warnten, andererseits jedoch auf ein kleines Unglück setz ein größeres folgte, wenn man nichts dagegen unternahm. Zu dieser Ansicht kam sie, da das Landgleiter ihres Vaters kurz vor dessen Tod einen Defekt hatte und das Lieblingskleid ihre Mutter, kurz bevor diese tödlich erkrankte, einen Fleck bekam. Als die Crimson Fleece zerstört wurde, kurz nachdem Hylo einen Defekt bemerkt hatte, bestätigte sie dies noch in ihrer Annahme, jedoch zerriss Hylo sich Hylo beim Diebstahl der Vanguard ihre Hose. Dennoch lief diese Operation glatt. Auch glaubt Hylo an diverse Zeichen, so bedeutete ein Komet für sie ein Zeichen für eine anstehende Veränderung, die sowohl positiv als auch negativ sein konnte. Trotz ihrer Bereitschaft Risiken einzugehen hatte Hylo gerne einige zusätzliche Absicherungen parat. So ließ sie den Hyperantrieb ihres Schiffes immer auf Bereitschaft, um einen schnellen Start hinlegen zu können und trug stets eine Blasterpistole bei sich. Hylo sympathisierte mit der Galaktischen Republik und bevorzugte es, für sie zu arbeiten, anstatt für die Hutten oder das Sith-Imperium, war jedoch auch bereit, diese für ihren eigenen Vorteil zu hintergehen und stahl beispielsweise den Prototyp eines neuen republikanischen Schiffes. Hylo hatte blauschwarze und rote Haare, wobei nicht bekannt ist, ob dies ihre natürliche Haarfarbe war oder ihre Haare gefärbt waren. Sie bevorzugte es, Lederkleidung zu tragen und war ein guter Pilot und Techniker. Zu ihren Schiffen entwickelte sie eine persönliche Beziehung und war der Meinung jeden Defekt an der Crimson Fleece nur an dessen Geräusch erkennen zu können. Hinter den Kulissen Hylo Visz wurde für die Vorgeschichte des Spiels The Old Republic geschaffen. Ursprünglich erschien sie in den Zeitlinien-Videos, später wurde ihre Person in der Kurzgeschichte Smuggler's Vanguard weiter ausgebaut. Quellen *''Smuggler's Vanguard'' * *''Sean Dahlberg'' bestätigt die Reihenfolge der Ereignisse * -''Knights of the Fallen Empire'' en:Hylo Visz es:Hylo Visz nl:Hylo Visz Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Mirialaner Kategorie:Schmuggler Kategorie:Mitglieder der Allianz (Zakuul) Kategorie:Legends